Since a portable terminal should consider mobility and portability, allocation of a space for user interface is restricted, and, accordingly, the size of a display screen on the portable terminal is also restricted.
Accordingly, when an electronic document, a web page or the like is displayed on the portable terminal, it is general that the entire contents can be viewed by handling the screen to scroll up, down, left and right.
If a touch screen is applied to the portable terminal, a touch-and-drag method, a flicking method or the like using a user's finger or a touch pen can be used to handle scroll of the screen.
In the touch-and-drag method, the screen moves as much as a distance dragging the finger of a user or the like, and thus the user should rapidly perform continuous touch-and-drag handlings when the moving distance on the screen is long. On the other hand, in the case of the flicking method, the screen moves a considerably long distance at a time by calculating a touched direction and a moving speed of the finger of the user or the like.
Accordingly, since the screen is scrolled at a high speed when a web page is scrolled in a mobile browser, details of the contents is almost invisible while the screen is moved, and if a user desires to view details of the contents, the user should stop the screen by touching the screen, or the user have to wait until the scroll operation is finished.
Meanwhile, a scrollbar continuously moves if the position of the contents is changed when the user performs a scroll or a flick. FIG. 8 is a view showing movement of a scrollbar when a contents scroll is performed in a wireless web browser. Referring to FIG. 8, a scrollbar is output on a web page screen displayed by the wireless web browser, and, at this point, the scrollbar moves in a direction opposite to the moving direction of the contents, and the movement is performed in a rate the same as that of outputting a contents area on the screen. However, in a mobile terminal having restricted performance, since a time span for displaying the contents on the screen is decreased due to an operation of outputting the scrollbar, the scroll may not be performed smoothly.